A Night to Remember
by Setsuna-X
Summary: HIATUS Yugi and Yami are having a sleepover with the gang. Is the only reason because they're bored or do they want to get their friends together? YYxY, BxR, MxM, HxO, SxJ, Mai x Anzu Slash and FEMslash
1. The Idea

**A Night to Remember**_  
By: Setsuna-X_

**Type:** humor/romance**  
Parings:** YxY, MxM, RxB, HxO, Mai x Anzu,future SxJ  
**Disclaimer:** Yu-gi-oh! and its sexy characters do not belong to me; if they did they'd all be happy with their lovers and I'd be rolling in cash**  
Warning: **contains slash (male x male relationships) and FEMslash (female x female relationships)  
**Notes**:  
//…//-Yami to Hikari  
/…/- Hikari to Yami

**

* * *

  
Chapter One- The Idea**

"Yaaaaaaammmmmmmiiiiiiii!" howled Yugi from his room to Yami who was currently making lunch in the kitchen.

//What is it aibou? Are you okay?// worriedly asked Yami.

/Hai. I'm just really really bored! Do you have any suggestions on things we could do?/

//How about a sleepover aibou? We do have all day to plan it.//

Yugi, excited about Yami's idea ran into the kitchen and glomped him in thanks. "Oh my god Yami, that's a great idea! - We'll have a sleepover!" exclaimed a happy Yugi.

Yugi and Yami then went around the game shop/house cleaning it up and gathering their games and movies.

"I'm going to make the invitations now Yami, who should we invite?" inquired Yugi.

"Hm…well, lets make a list" responded Yami.

"Okay."

_List:_  
Bakura  
Ryou  
Honda  
Malik and Marik  
Otogi  
Jou  
Anzu and Mai

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Did you notice that both me and you and Malik and Marik are together but Ryou and Bakura aren't?" asked Yugi.

"What's your point aibou?" Yami responded.

"I say that we should get them together, like us - Yami and Hikari…oooh and maybe we can get Honda, Otogi and Jou someone to go out with too!" exclaimed Yugi.

"So this is going to be a matchmaking sleepover then?" chuckled Yami.

"Yup! So who should Honda, Otogi and Jou be paired with? Obviously Jou can't be with Honda because they're best friends. So in other words who should be with Otogi?" asked Yugi.

"Well aibou, I've actually noticed Honda and Otogi sneaking looks at each other at school." Yami responded.

"Really? Well then we'll try to get them together… but then that leaves Jou all alone, we should invite someone else, but who?" asked Yugi.

Yami then got an evil glint in his eye and the smirk made his handsome, sexy face appear very conniving. "How about Kaiba?" he asked, evil still marking his face. Yugi's jaw dropped, his eyes wide while his mind processed what Yami had said. As realization hit Yugi's eyes got that evil glint in them too.

"Oh yeah, it's sooo gonna be Kaiba and Jou!" exclaimed Yugi jumping off the bed to his desk to make the invitations. "Yami, can you mail these for me, I'll go and take Malik's and Marik's myself, I need to speak with them anyway."

"Sure Yugi," Yami said as he grabbed a light jacket and the invitations then headed out the door. Yugi then did the same thing and trotted off towards Malik's house.

_TBC  


* * *

_

_Edited: 8.16.2009_

_

* * *

_


	2. Malik’s and Ryou’s house, and Yami’s on

**"A Night to Remember"  
**By: Setsuna-X

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_Malik's House, Ryou's House, and yami's on Fire_

Yugi made his way to Malik's house and knocked on the door.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" someone inside the house screamed.

"Marik, calm down… Hold still dammit!" yelled Malik.

Yugi was looking very scared at the screaming that was going on inside and the familiar aroma of smoke didn't seem to help the situation.

--**Splash--**

The door then was slowly opened revealing a disheveled Malik and a soaked Marik with messy, charred hair.

"Oh hi Yugi," a now chippier Malik said, "what brings you here?"

"Are you guys alright?! I smelled smoke and heard screaming…" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Oh. Well you see this idiot yami of mine decided to put the toaster in the microwave…. Again!" said Malik as his voice level steadily increased with anger.

"I said I was sorry!" exclaimed Marik with shine still evident in his eyes from the earlier shed tears. (A/N: Hey you'd cry too if your hair was on fire burning your scalp!)

"Well 'sorry' doesn't buy a new toaster or microwave!" snapped Malik.

"Ahem," Yugi cleared his throat in an attempt to get the attention reverted back to him.

"Oh sorry Yugi" apologized Malik, all anger gone and forgotten. "Why are you here again?" (A/N: talk about mood swings)

"Oh, well I wanted to invite you and Marik to mine and Yami's sleepover later tonight," explained Yugi.

"Sure we'd love to come, anything you want us to bring?" asked Malik.

"Actually," began Yugi, "I was wondering if you would come to the store with me. I know that I don't look old enough to buy alcohol, but with you guys and the millennium rod I'm sure that we can get some for the party."

At the mention of 'millennium rod' and 'alcohol' both Malik and Marik's eyes widened mischievously and oddly enough, full of extreme and pure happiness.

"So has the pharaoh approved of this plan?" asked Marik in high hopes.

"Well he doesn't actually know about how I'm going to get the alcohol, but he knows that I'm going to get it. Don't worry, he won't mind as long as I'm okay," answered Yugi sheepishly.

At the mention that they wouldn't get in trouble, Malik and Marik's faces became more eager than before, if that was possible.

**

* * *

  
Yami's POV**

'So, Jou, Otogi, Honda, Mai and Anzu are covered. That leaves Ryou, Bakura and…Kaiba,' thought Yami on his way to Ryou's house.

"Bakura, you untie me this instant!" yelled a panicked Ryou.

Yami raised one slender eyebrow, wondering what was going on and thinking if it was safe and decent to enter. 'They're probably together and doing something that I know I don't want to walk in on...'

"Bakura! Don't press that- _sigh_ -button," finished Ryou exhaustedly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" exclaimed a frightened Yami Bakura from inside the house.

'Hmmm..maybe I should knock now' thought Yami as he raised a fist to knock on the door. Just then a bar-b-queuing Bakura flung open the door and began rolling around on the grass.

"Baka Pharaoh, what are **you** doing here?!" Bakura yelled as he stood up composing himself.

"Bakura! You get in here this instant and untie me!" yelled Ryou through the open door. "Oh, and are you all right?" he added sweetly.

Yami then turned his view to Ryou inside the house tied up to a chair with his shirt missing, a white fluffy towel covering his waist and his damp, silky, white hair plastered on his pale soft body. Obviously he was dragged into that chair after emerging from a shower. Ryous' eyes widened as he noticed that an open mouthed Yami and a growling Bakura. "Eep" was all that escaped Ryou's mouth as he tried to cover himself up, but failed miserably, noticing that he was still bound to the kitchen chair. A growl was then emitted from his mouth. Yami slowly entered the house, a blush creeping its way onto his face as he approached Ryou, ready to untie him. Bakura then emitted a growl of his own, only to be turned into an all out battle cry as he jumped on Yamis' back. Yami, totally caught off guard, was not able to keep his balance as he stumbled and fell to the floor with Bakura's fists in his hair.

"Aaah! Tomb Robber! If you didn't want me to touch Ryou all you had to do was say so!" yelled Yami as he mentally smirked and congratulated himself for that comment. 'Surely that tomb robber will become more possessive of Ryou.'

"Fine," spat out Bakura "get away from him, he's mine!" he yelled as he stood and wrapped his arms across Ryou's naked chest.

"Oh Yami, why are you here anyway?" Ryou asked innocently, a huge blush covering his face, trying to ignore Bakura's wandering hands and his previous statement. "get away from him, he's mine!" -- '_sigh_ not like he really likes me like that. He just assumes that I belong to him and his personality as a tomb robber make him protect everything that's his,' thought Ryou sadly. 'Why can't he protect me because he loves me, not because he sees me as a possession?'

"Oh that's right, here" said Yami, standing up as he dusted himself. He handed Ryou the invitation but Bakura simply snatched it away.

"What is this rubbish Pharaoh?" asked Bakura, snarling out the word 'Pharaoh' and making it seem more like an insult than a compliment of high status.

"_Tomb Robber!_" snarled out Yami with a heated glare. No one insults his lovers' good heart. "It's an invitation to Yugi's and my sleepover party tonight. Please consider coming," replied Yami as he began heading back to the still open front door. "Oh, by the way," Yami said as he peeked his head through the door, "nice outfit Ryou," Yami seductively said and winked as he left the house. Another growl and an 'eep' was the only thing Yami heard as he began his walk to Kaiba's house.

_TBC  
_

* * *

_Edited: 08.16.2009_


	3. Shopping and a CEO's Guards

**"A Night to Remember"**  
_By: Setsuna-X_

**Summary:** Yugi and Yami are having a sleepover with the gang. Is the only reason because they're bored or do they want to get their friends together? YYxY, BxR, MxM, HxO, SxJ, Mai x Anzu  
**  


* * *

  
Chapter 3:** _Shopping and a CEO's guards  
_

"And this one….and this…ohh can't forget about this.." mumbled Malik as he filled the shopping cart with alcohol.

"Malik, we need to get some more food than alcohol, besides, I don't have enough money for all this," explained Yugi, worried about having alcohol at the party and really regretting his decision. 'I knew I shouldn't have asked Marik and Malik for their help' thought Yugi as he mentally slapped himself.

"Don't worry about the money Yugi, me and Marik gotcha covered," explained Malik.

"Actually Malik, why don't you take Yugi to that ice cream store across the street. I'll finish off here. Don't worry Yugi, I'll make sure that there's enough food as well as alcohol," said Marik with a sharp grin.

"I'll bring the car around too, call if you need any help…or a distraction," snickered Malik, especially at Yugi's dumbfounded expression.

"Don't worry, I think it'll be a 'blast' shopping by myself for once," Marik replied with a sinister smirk that Yugi did not fully approve of.

**

* * *

  
With Yugi and Malik**

"Malik, the sleepover isn't just for fun. Me and Yami thought it'd be nice to finally get some of our friends together," explained Yugi.

"Really!" exclaimed Malik, a sly smirk making its way on to his face. "What couples did you guys have in mind?" he asked, genuinely curious about their decisions.

"Well, we thought that Ryou and Bakura should go out, Otogi and Honda, because Yami said he already saw them two sneaking glances at each other at school. And then its gonna be Jou and …Kaiba," Yugi finished off sheepishly.

"Kaiba! And Jou? Are you serious?" exclaimed Malik. "Oh this is going to be so much more fun than I anticipated Yugi. Lets go to the mall once Marik comes out, I need to pick up a few more things before we head back to your place."

_BOOM!_

"What was that!" exclaimed Yugi, frightened.

"I guess Marik's done shopping," Malik chuckled evilly as Marik stumbled out of the smoking store, arms full of groceries. Malik exited the car in order to open the trunk and help his yami with the bulging bags.

"What did you do?!" exclaimed Yugi, wide eyed with shock.

"Whatever do you mean dear Yugi? I merely went shopping…with my millennium rod," explained Marik as sweetly as possible, but it was ineffective because of the giant, evil smirk on his face. Yugi sighed knowing that it's best to just let this go. It was getting later so they had to really get a move on, especially since Malik still wanted to visit the mall.

**

* * *

  
Yami's POV**

'How huge is Kaiba's house?! I've been walking all along this sidewalk still trying to locate the front do—aha! There it is!' thought Yami as he slowly approached the heavily guarded fence.

"May we help you?" asked one of the burly men guarding the fence door.

"Uh, yes…" stuttered out Yami. 'Curse you Kaiba; you and your damn guards!' Yami then mentally shook his fist at a mental image of the CEO. "Would you please hand this over to Kaiba and ask him if he could respond promptly?" Yami asked, handing over the invitation.

"We will not fall for such foolish tactics! It's so obvious that this letter is a bomb!" exclaimed Body Guard 1.

"What! No it's not!" screamed Yami right back. But the two bodyguards were frantic and ignoring Yami's protests.

"Send out the dogs!" hollered Body Guard 2.

'Dogs?' thought Yami as he noticed a speaker box which most likely was connected right to Kaibas' office. While the guard were running around in circles trying to get the dogs Yami snuck by and pressed the button to talk to Kaiba. The screen next to the speaker turned on and displayed a pissed off CEO…well maybe that was normal, he always seems to be pissed off at something.

"What do you want!" snarled Kaiba.

"Kaiba! Call off those damn dogs and those idiots you seem to call guards!" screamed a hysteric Yami as he noticed that several of the dogs finally composing themselves…along with several cats that seemed to have confused Yami.

"What the hell are you talking about! I don't have any guards at the entrance of my house…unless..Those damn idiots!" yelled Kaiba as he turned off his side of the link connection. Yami just stood there dumbfounded at the brunet CEO's actions, wondering just what the hell was going on.

An even more pissed off Seto Kaiba strode out his door (A/N: how more pissed off can he get?),quickly making his way to the gates. He got there just in time to save Yami from an all dog (with some cats) onslaught.

'Damn, I should have let him get attacked first' sadistically thought Kaiba. "What the hell are you brats doing here again! I told you that you're not my body guards so just pack up your ridiculous things and GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY!" yelled the frustrated CEO. The two guards began instructing the animals to disperse and then tossed Yami the invitation, but not too happily.

'Watch yourself and your tri-colored head fool, you'll get yours' thought one of the body guards. Yami then turned to Kaiba and handed him the crumbled invitation. Little did they know that Mokuba was finally home from soccer practice and snuck up on them, curious as to why Yami was there.

"What is this?" asked Kaiba, looking at the crumbled piece of paper.

"That's an invitation to my Abiou's and my sleep over for later tonight," Yami explained calmly. His voice didn't seem to reach the CEO as he stood there with a look of annoyance on his face, but underneath his mask he was surprised that the geeks had decided on inviting him. 'I wonder if the Mutt will be there…of course he'll be there you baka' he mentally scolded himself.

"And why would I want to go to this 'party' of yours?" Kaiba retorted.

"Well my Abiou and I believe that you should have a little more fun is all, besides Jou would be there," Yami added as an after thought. 'Might as well see if they'll make a couple or not' thought Yami.

'The Mutt! What the hell is Yami referring to? He couldn't possibly know my feelings for that puppy. Mokuba better hope that he didn't say anything, little brother or not.' thought Kaiba nervously, though none of it showed on his face.

"Wow big brother! I think you should go!" exclaimed an ecstatic Mokuba.

"AHH! What the hell?" yelled Yami "When did you get here?"

"A little while ago," Mokuba answered sheepishly. "Anyway Seto, I really think that you should go, especially since Jou is gonna be there," he added with a wink.

"Mokuba!" screamed Kaiba at his brothers' teasing, his pale cheeks growing rosy.

"Heh heh. Right you are Mokuba, Jou is going to be there. So what do you say Kaiba, will you be joining us?" chuckled Yami, watching Kaiba squirm under his watchful eyes.

"Fine," he spat, as if it was a curse to agree. "I'll go."

"What time does it start?" chirped Mokuba.

"All the information is in that invitation," responded Yami while pointing to the paper in Kaiba's hand. "Well I guess I'll see you later Kaiba, good-bye Mokuba" Yami said as he began walking away, waving at the two brothers behind him.

'Well well well, looks like Kaiba is into Jou, this night sure is looking interesting,' thought Yami on his walk back to the Game Shop.

_  
TBC  
_

* * *

**A/N:** well that's the end of chapter 3. I'll try to update as soon as I have the time.

I want to thank my reviewer, The Shadowfox Mistress , your review made me actually type up the next chapter. Since you were my first ever reviewer (b/c this is my first ever fic) your review gave me some encouragement, so thanx a lot. .

Stay tune for chapter 4- Kaiba's Mansion and the Mall

* * *

_Edited: 08.16.2009_


	4. The Kaiba Mansion and the Mall

**"A Night to Remember"  
**_By: Setsuna-X_  
**  
Summary:** Yugi and Yami are having a sleepover with the gang. Is the only reason because they're bored or do they want to get their friends together? YYxY, BxR, MxM, HxO, SxJ, Mai x Anzu**  
Disclaimer:** Yu-gi-oh! and its sexy characters do not belong to me; if they did they'd all be happy with their lovers and I'd be rolling in cash  
**Notes:**  
//…//-Yami to Hikari  
/…/- Hikari to Yami

* * *

**Chapter 4:** _The Kaiba Mansion and the Mall  
_

**-At the Kaiba Mansion­-**

"Mokuba! How can you embarrass me like that!" gasped out Seto as they entered the confined walls of the mansion.

"What? I was just giving you a little push so you wouldn't mess up a perfect opportunity to tell Jou your feelings for him," responded Mokuba, mentally smirking the patented Kaiba smirk. ' I love watching oni-sama discompose himself and at least him and Jou will finally be together' Mokuba thought to himself.

"I'm not telling that Mutt anything tonight, Mokuba. I'm not even sure why I agreed to even let those geeks be in my presence…" Kaiba mumbled more to himself than to Mokuba.

"Whatever big brother. Come on, we need to get you ready for tonight's sleepover," chirped Mokuba. "Lets see you need to take a shower, change and pack a small suitcase. Let's see…" said Mokuba as he placed the items in Kaiba's bag.

_Items:_  
-tooth brush  
-hair brush  
-change of clothes and pajamas (including gravity defying trench coat)  
-video games (Soul Caliber II, DOV 4, etc.)  
-movies (The Exorcist, The Ring, etc.)  
-food (Twinkies marshmallows, etc.)  
-sleeping bag and pillow

"Mokuba, why are you shoving provisions into my bag?" inquired Kaiba as he followed his little brother around, curious as to what he was packing for him.

"Uh, well, I thought that it'd be nice of you to bring something to the party," answered Mokuba, the smile on his face never leaving its place.

"I don't want to appear as 'nice' Mokuba," responded Kaiba.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Mokuba cut his brother off. "Just let me finish packing your bag. You go take a shower, you don't want to go to the party all smelly Seto. I'll finish here," said Mokuba, a little too nicely, but Kaiba didn't seem to catch on. He then ruffled Mokuba's head as he headed toward the bathroom that connects to his bedroom. Mokuba then snuck around to his brothers nightstand and opened the locked drawer using his lock-picking skills he learned. 'I guess I have been spending too much time around Bakura' he mused. The drawer then slid open slowly revealing all of Seto's EXTRA PERSONAL things.

'Ah, here it is… hmmm, still new' thought Mokuba as he lifted the bottle of lube and placed it in Seto's bag, next to the condoms and handcuffs he already placed under his clothes, away from view. 'Oh I wish I had a camera for this party…Oh damn that's perfect!' Mokuba mentally cheered as he thought of a way to see and hear the things that will happen at tonights sleepover without actually being there. 'Now where did I put Yami's number again?' he thought.

**

* * *

  
-At the Mall-**

"Malik, why exactly are we at the mall?" inquired Yugi as the two demented Egyptians dragged him through the mall doors.

"Oh, we want to get a few extra things for the party tonight, don't worry, we won't take that long. Why don't you go off by yourself for a while? Marik and I will call you when we're ready to go then we could meet you back here," Malik said as he began walking into the mall. Yugi just blinked until he realized that Malik and Marik were already gone.

'Well, might as well walk around. Maybe I'll buy some more leather…something for my hot Yami to wear' thought Yugi as he drooled his way through the mall.

30 minutes later

_I wanna take you to a gay bar,  
I wanna take you to a gay bar,  
I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar._

_Let's start a war, start a nuclear war,  
At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.  
Wow!  
At the gay bar.  
Now Tell me do ya, but do ya have any money?  
I wanna spend all your money,  
at the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar._

**-click-**

"Hello?" answered Yugi on his cell phone.

"Hey Yugi!" yelled Malik on the other line, "Marik and I are done shopping! Come meet us at the entrance so we could go."

"Alright, I'll be right there, bye," finished off Yugi as he made his way back to the malls entrance. "What did you guys buy?" he asked when he entered the car at the mall's parking lot.

"Nuh uh uh, that's a surprise" responded Marik as he wagged his finger in front of Yugi's face.

"Come on, we should get going. The guests might start arriving soon," said Malik as Marik drove them back to the Kame Game Shop.

_  
TBC  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Alright that's the end of chapter 4. I know it seems short and a lot didn't really happen, but it's setting up for later events, I promise! Anyway next chapter should be longer. That's the last chapter I have written down so ima have to start writing this fic some more. I'll see when I get around into finishing chapter 5.

I wanna thank my reviewers: Shadowfox, fallen-angel-of-repression (I love these parings too!) and Billy.

* * *

_Edited: 08.16.2009_


	5. Preparations and Requests

**"A Night to Remember"**  
_By: Setsuna-X_

* * *

**Chapter 5: **_Preparations and Requests_

**--Yami's POV—**

'Oh, I cannot believe that Kaiba might actually have a crush on Jou, or should I say his 'puppy' thought Yami with a snicker as he walked back to the Kame Game Shop. Unbeknownst to him, however, were two pairs of eyes that were following his every movement. The men following Yami vowed their revenge against him for costing them their jobs as Seto Kaiba's personal bodyguards.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts_

_And I'm too sexy for Mylan  
Too sexy for Mylan, New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your body  
Too sexy for you body  
The way I'm disco dancing_

_(Yami's Ringtone)_

Right when his cell phone began to ring the two 'body guards' fell out of the tree they were currently occupying as a hide out. As Yami pulled out his cell phone when it began to vibrate and ring he heard a loud thud. As he turned around the two men were lying atop one another in what would have looked like a compromising position had they not been knocked out. Yami just shrugged his shoulders as he turned around, continuing his walk back home while answering his cell phone.

"Moshi moshi, Yami speaking," he said.

"Yami! Hi, it's me, Mokuba!" the person on the other line said.

"Hey Mokuba, what can I do for you?" responded Yami. 'What in Ra's name could this kid want? I just saw him not ten minutes ago' thought Yami.

"Well, I know that I'm not invited to the party and frankly I don't think I want to be," said Mokuba.

Upon hearing this Yami smirked. 'Right you are, Mokuba' he thought.

"But I was wondering, since I can't go and all, would you mind video taping the party for me? I mean," Mokuba began "Don't let the other guests know you're doing this. Let it be more of a hidden camera type of thing…Please?" Mokuba pleaded. He wanted to know what sort of things teenagers did at these type of parties, that, and he also wanted to see his brother finally confess his feelings for Jou. It took a while for Yami to contemplate this, which meant that the silence for Mokuba began to feel slightly unbearable. He was about to withdraw his proposal before Yami began speaking again.

"Sure Mokuba, it seems only fair since you convinced your brother to come and it does seem a little unfair that you'll be unable to join us."

"YES! Thanks Yami, I owe you one," replied Mokuba, before Yami could take back what he just said.

"No problem, Ja ne," said Yami

"Ja ne," replied Mokuba, hanging up the phone and tucking in Seto's pajama pants into the already crammed bag.

* * *

**--At Ryou and Bakura's House—**

"About time you untied me 'Kura," scolded Ryou while calmly walking up the steps to his bedroom to finally get dressed and pack his overnight things for the sleepover. "You better start packing some things too 'Kura, I want to go early and see if I can help Yugi with anything," called Ryou from his room.

After packing his necessities he calmly strolled down the wooden steps wearing a pair of blue jeans and a not too tight yet not too loose white t-shirt with a solid gold line around each sleeve. He walked over to where Bakura was sprawled all over the living room couch. Ryou simply sighed at the sight of the one person he could never have as he proceeded to the kitchen to make a light snack for his yami and himself.

'We probably won't get a chance to eat dinner at Yugi's' thought Ryou.

At the sound of shifting pots and pans and the smell of something good Bakura slowly began to stir. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he began to sit up. 'Hm…must have fallen asleep after all that useless running around I've been doing…what's that smell?' he thought.

"Oh 'Kura, you're awake," said Ryou with a smile on his face as he made his way into the living room carrying both their snacks.

Bakura simply grumbled at that, not really able to form a response. 'Since when has Ryou been this beautiful' he thought. Not trusting his voice at the moment in front of his angelic Hikari, grumbling some more was the only thing he managed to choke out. Ryou then set the plates on top of the wooden table and slowly began eating his toasted sandwich.

"'Kura, I've already packed my things for Yugi's party, you might want to do the same too, I want to be able to help him set up a few things," said Ryou while taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Why do you need to help that midget of a light, he has the Pharaoh to help him," replied Bakura with an added grumble as he said the word 'pharaoh'. He then took a bite out of his own toasted sandwich. 'Wow, this is good' he mused to himself.

"Bakura, Yugi's not a midget, he's just short for his age and I want to go help him just because that's what a good friend does," replied Ryou.

"Fine," muttered Bakura through another bite. After eating Bakura made his way to his room and began rummaging through his clothes, looking for something clean to store away in a duffle bag. In is bag he stashed some clothes, a knife or two (just in case the friendship girl of the pharaoh became too annoying), some rope (might come in handy) and other necessities like his toothbrush and such. After packing he made his way to the door where Ryou was already waiting with his own duffle bag and sleeping bag. The two then walked in a comfortable silence to Yugi's house, which is only a few blocks away.

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's all I have written for chapter 5. I haven't had time to update (busy w/ school finals and such) I've also been working on a new story. It's all written out but I still gotta type it. So be on the look out for **Pre-Birthday Party at Gen.X**. I want to submit that story into two parts so it's going to take a while to get out. I want to thank my reviewers because it's for them that I'm writing this for (and for anyone else who reads this). Anyway, R&R. Plz have some patience for the next chapter. I'll try to work more on these fics. Until next time!

* * *

_Edited: 08.16.2009_


	6. Let's Get It Started

"**A Night to Remember"**_  
By: Setsuna X_

**Summary:** Yugi and Yami are having a sleepover with the gang. Is the only reason because they're bored or do they want to get their friends together? YYxY, BxR, MxM, HxO, SxJ, Mai x Anzu**  
Disclaimer:** Yu-gi-oh! and its sexy characters do not belong to me; if they did they'd all be happy with their lovers and I'd be rolling in cash  
**Notes:**  
//…//-Yami to Hikari  
/…/- Hikari to Yami

* * *

**Chapter 6:** _Let's Get It Started_

**-At the Game Shop-**

The front door creaked open as a short guy with crazy tri-colored hair followed by two platinum blondes stumbled into the living room with arms full of shopping bags.

"Okay, um, can you guys put the drinks into the fridge please? I'm going to see if we can get a couple of pizzas for later," asked Yugi as he walked over to the phone.

"Sure Yugi, no problem," responded Malik nicely as he gathered some of the drinks with Marik trailing behind him.

"Why are we doing what the midget tells us?" hissed Marik with a slight growl.

"Because," whispered Malik "we were able to get alcohol and finally Bakura and Ryou will be together, leaving us with more time to ourselves. Once they stop hanging around us so much then we can have more _fun_," Malik said with a wink. Marik simply grinned in response. Once Bakura and Ryou were out of the way then he could spend all his time with his boyfriend doing things with him that people have only _dreamed_ about doing with their lovers. He chuckled evilly inwardly, licking his lips while carrying the bags of liquor and pop over to the kitchen and proceeding to stack them into the refrigerator.

Once Yugi finished ordering the pizza so they could arrive later he proceeded into the living room to fix up some last minute things. He heard the click of a lock a moment later, but was to busy to see who it was so he just yelled out "Yami, is that you?!"

Yami stepped into the living room and said a simple "Hai" as he made his way over to give Yugi a peck, but stopped when he heard Marik mutter "great, the pharaoh's here" from the kitchen doorway.

Malik elbowed Marik and whispered "quiet, he saved you from the shadow realm." Marik just looked sullen, but glared less harsh now.

"Yami, welcome home," said Yugi sweetly. Yami just smiled in return. "Were you able to give everyone their invitations?" he asked as all four guys made their way onto the couches in the living room.

"Yes, everyone can come too, but I think Mai and Anzu have to leave early for some reason, so they can't sleep over. I think they're going somewhere early tomorrow." Yugi just nodded in response. "But you won't believe this, Kaiba actually—" Yami stopped mid sentence and eyed the platinum blonde Egyptians cautiously. Both of them glared at the pharaoh.

"It's okay Yami, they know that we're trying to get them together. They've even volunteered to help." Yami just glanced back at them only to see them smirking in triumph.

"Fine," Yami humphed in annoyance. "Anyway, it turns out that Kaiba might actually hold some feelings for Jou. Mokuba was even hinting at it!" he finished off in exclamation. All three boys were staring at Yami with wide eyes and dropped-open jaws. "What? It's true!" he exclaimed once more, placing his hand over his heart to show his sincerity.

"Wow, this might be easier than I thought," said Yugi.

"You know what way it would be easier?" asked Marik with evil glints in his eyes. Not really expecting anyone to answer he continued. "By using the Millennium Rod, of course!" he exclaimed while jumping to his feet and carrying the Rod over his head like the Olympic Torch.

"What!? No!" cried Yugi, jumping to his feet as well. "They have to fall in love naturally, you can't force them with the Millennium Rod!" he practically shrieked.

Yami, after clearing out his ear from the echo Yugi's shriek caused, said, "He's right. It would be unfair to them if they ended up together that way."

"Well, unfair or not, it'll still be faster," reasoned Marik.

"Okay, how about a bet then?" smirked Yami. He continued on talking as he noticed how attentive everyone had become. "I say that Yugi and I will try to get Jou and Kaiba together, the _natural_ way, while Malik and Marik can use any means they deem necessary to get Ryou and the Tomb Robber together."

Yugi looked a bit apprehensive but went along with Yami's idea anyway. He could feel reassurance and confidence through their bond.

"How would we tell which method worked the best?" asked Yugi.

"Well, I think that the least amount of fights they get into determines the status of their relationship," stated Malik slightly smugly that he came up with an ingenious solution.

"That wouldn't work," said Yugi thoughtfully, but cringing in fear at the harsh glares both Malik and Marik were sending his way.

"And why not?" Malik growled out.

"Be-because..." Yugi began to stutter out.

"Because," continued Yami in his hikari's place, seeing as Yugi could no longer say a word, "we all know that Jou and Kaiba fight all the time over the littlest things and that Ryou is a total push over and allows Bakura to do whatever he wants."

Nobody had a complaint against that; they all knew this was true. The four teenagers continued on to sit in silence, thinking about how to gauge whose method worked the best.

"Aha!" cried out Yugi, jumping form his seat and thrusting his fist into the air. "I know how we can determine who wins!" he exclaimed.

When he didn't continue his thought the remaining Egyptians just stared at him. "Well what is it?!" snarled out Marik eventually and hating to wait a moment longer. Yugi flinched slightly at the loudness of his voice but was not deterred.

"By seeing which pair ends up sleeping together first!" he exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The remaining people in the room just stared and gaped at Yugi. Yugi, one of the smallest, cutest, nicest, and innocent hikari's just proposed the best idea in the whole world.

"That's perfect!" yelled out Malik, jumping to his feet as well.

-

The day grew older and Yami had already concealed two of the camera's he had scavenged out of Grandpa Mutou's room. (Where he found a series of videos marked '_The Dark Magician and Me', 'How to __Love__ your Cards'_ and other eerie videos that he dare not mention). He placed one camera into the living room, one in the kitchen, and the other in the bathroom, and for some odd reason the cameras each had phone jacks and when he saw these Yami merely shrugged and connected the phone cords into each jack on the camera and into the wall.

All four guys opted to just sit around and wait for their guests to arrive. Everything was set. There was some food and drinks in the kitchen, including the ridiculous amount of alcohol the Ishtar's had managed to bring. A concealed bag of naughty goodies was waiting in one of the cabinets, the cameras were in place, and the pizza would arrive later. No sooner had the clock struck eight there was a knock on the door.

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N: **And that is the end of chapter 6. I'm wondering if I should turn this into some type of crackpot fic where lot's of other crazy stuff happens (like very crazy, unbelievable stuff) or to keep it semi-crazy and with a good plot… any suggestions would help. Again, this is just going to be a mini update since I still want to work on some different type of stories either than Yu-Gi-Oh! for the time being. Chapter 7 will take a while to come out; so don't hold your breaths on that one. I'm hoping to update **Your Voice, Your Heart **_(Saiyuki) _again soon and to start on a HPLV _Harry Potter_ story **(The Only One) **but we'll see. Thanx again for reading!

* * *

_Edited: 08.16.2009_


	7. First Guest

"**A Night to Remember"**_  
By: Setsuna X_

**Summary:** Yugi and Yami are having a sleepover with the gang. Is the only reason because they're bored or do they want to get their friends together? YYxY, MxM, HxO, Mai x Anzu _Future: _SxJ, BxR**  
Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine --- only the plot is  
**Notes:**  
//…//-Yami to Hikari  
/…/- Hikari to Yami

**

* * *

  
Chapter 7: **_First Guest_

Opening the door, the first guests to arrive were no other than Ryou and Bakura. Yugi should have known; Ryou always liked helping him out whenever he had parties.

"Hey Ryou, Bakura, come on in," chirped Yugi, stepping out of the way so his guests could enter the living room. Finally one of their 'special guests' had arrived. Ryou happily greeted everyone in the room. Bakura merely grunted as a greeting and shot a glare at Yami, who had done nothing, and quickly went to join up with Malik and Marik. Both tanned Egyptians were trying to hold in their laughter as they peered into Yami's astonished face.

_/Honestly, how is it that Yami can still be surprised over Bakura's unfathomable hatred?/ _sent Malik to his yami.

_//Because the idiot Pharaoh is so self-centered// _replied Marik.

Marik and Malik grinned at each other, laughing silently. They had the upper hand on Yugi and the Pharaoh. Half of their prey was with them, already making this bet a piece of cake. Since Jou and Kaiba weren't even here yet, they had a head start. The two platinum blondes led their favorite Tomb Robber over to a corner, ready to begin digging up his feelings on Ryou.

There was no point on using the Millennium Rod on Bakura though, since he resided in the Millennium Ring anyway. (People with Millennium Items can't use them on other item wielders) They'd have to use the Rod on poor, innocent, little Ryou. Wasn't he going to be in for a surprise?

"Do you need any help with anything Yugi?" sweetly asked Ryou, placing his and Bakura's bags for the night into the closet near the entrance door.

"No thanks Ryou, everything's under control. Thanks for asking though," replied Yugi, leading Ryou toward one of the couches in the living room.

All the occupants in the small home soon heard the sound of a roaring engine. The doorbell rung and Yami went to go answer it, since he was the closest to the door.

Outside, standing there with a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder, dressed in a pair of tight, yet comfortable jeans and a blue tee shirt was non other than teenage CEO, Seto Kaiba. Kaiba, instead of greeting his hosts, just pinned them with a glare.

Yami stood there, gaping slightly. He'd never seen Kaiba look anything remotely his age, or human for that matter. The blue-eyed teen always had this air of superiority about him that made him seem older than he really was.

Kaiba lacked the usual gravity defying trench coat. 'Wait,' thought Yami 'there it is, just slung over his arm'. He released a mental sigh. Seems that Kaiba will always be Kaiba, trench coat and all, wherever he went.

The blue-eyed brunette looked pretty delectable in his 'teen' outfit, which Yami had now dubbed it, that if he wasn't already with Yugi and Kaiba wasn't such a prick and cousin from Ancient Egypt then he would be the first to admit that he'd be a little attracted to ancient high priest.

"Good evening Kaiba, glad you could make it," graciously said Yami to his 'former' cousin. Kaiba just snorted in irritation and stepped into the Game Shop. Yami then turned to the door, ready to shut it when he came face to face with a giant ebony puffball.

Mokuba had been standing behind his big brother, but because of Kaiba's height, the squirt was left in concealment. The raven-haired kid was emitting an air of anxiety that was only enhanced by his shifting limbs and nervous eyes.

Yami gave Mokuba a well-concealed thumb-up and a wink to let him know that everything had gone according to plan. Mokuba then let out a breath of air he had been holding in his 'nervous-fit' and grinned to Yami in return.

"Mokuba, behave while you're at home alone, don't eat too much sugar, and go to sleep at a reasonable hour," lectured on Seto, at what he believed was a stern voice. Mokuba just giggled slightly at his big brothers' serious face. He knew that Seto was just worried about leaving him alone, what with the many attempts at his kidnapping and all. Mokuba just rolled his eyes, used to hearing the same thing all the time.

"Okay big brother," cried Mokuba, jumping and clinging to his brothers' waist. He figured it wouldn't hurt to appease his worrying. "Have a great time!" he chirped finally releasing Seto from his hold. He glanced up at Yami and gave him a devilish grin which Yami instantly reciprocated.

"See you, Mokuba," said both Yami and Yugi as the CEO's little raven haired brother trudged back to the waiting limo. Everyone else simply waved the little tyke away as he left. (all except Marik and Bakura, that is).

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik then greeted Seto as he walked into the living room. Bakura and Marik simply grunted a greeting as their hikari's gave them a jab in the ribs.

"So where's the Mutt?" asked Kaiba flippantly. He already wanted to see the blonde to at least make this horrible party worth while. "Did he hear that I was coming and found it safer to not even show up?" he ended in a superior tone.

Secretly though he was hoping that everything he had said was a lie. He didn't like referring to Jou as 'Mutt', he rather preferred 'Puppy', which was more endearing while still letting him know who was the dominant one. He didn't want to be in the wretched place any longer without his puppy's bright honey eyes, or that husky Brooklyn accent.

Bakura and Marik continued to ignore everyone around them usual, using this time to plot several ways to explode the kitchen and other rooms in that squirt Yugi's house. Ryou sat on one of the couches near Bakura and Marik, fidgeting slightly, not knowing what to say. Malik took out the knife hidden in the Millennium Rod and was examining the blade with rapt interest. Yugi was about to defend his friends honor, but a hand on his shoulder made him swallow his words.

He glanced up at Yami and noticed that his boyfriend had that gaming glint in his eyes.

/_What are you planning, Yami?_/ asked Yugi through their mind link, genuinely curious.

//_You'll see_// he replied, sending a mental smirk Yugi's way.

"Actually you're right Kaiba," Yami began, a smirk now on his face as well. He couldn't help it. Saying those four words actually made Kaiba lose his own cocky smirk off his face. If anything, Kaiba looked a bit troubled at the moment. 'I thought he would cherish being able to lord Jou's cowardice over his head, apparently not' thought Yami to himself.

"Jou did hear that you would be here, that's why he decided to spend a nice evening with his sister, Shizuka. I think he said they were going to rent some movies or something," finished off Yami, clearly and sadistically pleased.

/_Yami that's not true, I thought you said that Jou was going to be here with Mai, Anzu, Otogi, and Honda?_/ sent Yugi, confused.

//_Oh, he will be here, if anything I think I hear a car pulling up right about now._// sent Yami.

"What!? You good for nothing liar! You promised me that the Mutt was going to be here, now where is he? I'll show him not to be a coward. I refuse to stay here a moment longer without him here," yelled out Seto, unaware of the many secrets he had just revealed.

Bakura, Marik, Ryou, and Malik looked on with horrifying amusement at the scene unfolding before their eyes.

Seto suddenly spun around on his heel and away from the shocked faces, ready to walk home if he must, only to end up staring at another group filled with shocked faces, this one including a certain blonde.

_TBC_

**

* * *

  
A/N: **First, I want to apologize for the lateness of this update. I offer no excuses though. Secondly, thanks for reading everyone. And a major **thanx** to my reviewers, this was written for you guys! So thanks a lot to : **Dragonlady222, **_Maniacmuppet13, _**YaoiYaoiYeah, **and _fallen-angel-of-repression_. I don't know when the next chapter will be up b/c I'm planning on updating **MTAW** next, also I've been busy with my other account _HP-Love and Smut Stories_ with creating new prologues, summaries, and updating chapters. Till next time!

* * *

_Edited: 08.16.2009_


	8. The Start of Something Beautiful

"**A Night to Remember"**_  
By: Setsuna X_

**Summary:** Yugi and Yami are having a sleepover with the gang. Is the only reason because they're bored or do they want to get their friends together? YYxY, BxR, MxM, HxO, SxJ, Mai x Anzu**  
Disclaimer:** Yu-gi-oh! and its sexy characters do not belong to me; if they did they'd all be happy with their lovers and I'd be rolling in cash.  
**Notes:**  
_//…//-Yami to Hikari  
/…/- Hikari to Yami  


* * *

_**Chapter 8: **_The Start of Something Beautiful_

"Uh, what's going on here?" asked Jou, confused as hell at the scene in front of him. There was Kaiba in all his sexy glory, in the middle of Yugi's living room, proclaiming that he wouldn't want to stay here unless Jou was present. But that couldn't be right. Kaiba hated him, called him 'mutt' and other such degrading names, and basically just … hates him.

Kaiba looked on with wide sapphire eyes, completely aware of the things he had said; hopefully Jou would continue on being stupid and not ask questions. He stared on, sweat forming on his brow. He figured that the best defense would be a good offense. "Nothing's going on here Mutt, or can your puny brain not comprehend that?" asked Kaiba smugly, though it pained him slightly inside to have to act that way toward his blonde puppy.

But just as expected the hot-headed blonde lashed out. "Hey, my brain is not puny, you jerk!" yelled out Jou as he approached Kaiba and grabbed the collar of his shirt in a threatening manner. It wasn't his fault that the act just happened to get him so close to Kaiba to be able to smell his cologne and feel his chest close to him.

"Now Jou, Kaiba didn't mean that, just forget about it and let's have some fun," said Yugi calmly and optimistically as usual. Yami looked on at the scene with amusement. Trying to see Kaiba escape from his previous statement then seeing how Jou easily fell into that trap was funny to say the least. The Egyptian Trio just ignored the whole scene; it had nothing to do with them.

Honda put a calming hand on Jou's shoulder and gently pulled the teen back from his staring contest with the CEO. Kaiba shifted his glare from Jou and focused it on the shark fin haired boy. How dare that lowly fool touch his puppy?

Jou slowly unclenched his fingers from their grip on Kaiba's shirt and backed off. Sure he was mad that the chocolate haired teen, but he regretted not being near him anymore. "Fine, whateva Yug'. Anyway, what's Moneybags doing here?" asked Jou, pointing at Kaiba and being completely rude. Everyone turned to look at Yugi awaiting an answer.

The tricolor haired boy became nervous when all those eyes suddenly turned on him. He usually wasn't this shy, especially in front of his friends, but being stared at so suddenly by so many people was a bit unnerving.

/_Uh, Yami? Help!/_ exclaimed Yugi through their mind link.

//_Alright hikari, calm down.//_ soothed Yami, sending Yugi some calming vibes.

"Kaiba is here," began Yami in his deep, commanding, 'listen to what I'm telling you because I used to be a pharaoh 3,000 years ago' voice, "because he was also invited to the sleep over." All the newcomers (Anzu, Mai, Otogi, Honda, and Jou) all stared at him in amazement. They all thought 'Kaiba at a party' and figured they were all hearing things.

"Hold up Yami," began Otogi, flipping his ebony hair back, "did you just say that you guys invited Kaiba to a _party _and he actually _came_!" All the others nodded; apparently it was such an odd sight for them too.

Kaiba just shifted his glare of doom toward the dice boy, hoping he would incinerate into a flaming ball of fire. But when it didn't happen he softened his eyes. "I'm only here because Mokuba made me come, claiming that my only 'friends' couldn't be my computers and technology. He said that I need to spend more time near real people, especially those my own age, not my Board of Directors." Jou stared at Kaiba for a while, but couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

Kaiba looked a little annoyed at being laughed at, but he was inwardly pleased to see Jou's happy face. "What's so funny Mutt?" asked Kaiba in an annoyed tone.

Between laughter Jou said "It's just that your little brother is bossing you around. Big bad Kaiba is being ordered by his brother to make friends!"

"Oh be quiet Jou," began Anzu in her friendship speech voice "I know there are plenty of times that Shizuka has bossed you around and made you do things that were embarrassing too."

"Yeah, remember that time when she made you—" said Mai, but was cut off when Jou clamped his hand over her lips. Jou's face took on an interesting shade of pink.

"She made him do what?" asked Honda, happy to torment his friend, even if Kaiba was there. Personally he didn't care what the CEO decided to do. He did need friends anyway, and considering they were already friends with people like Marik and Bakura then being friends with the anti-social brunet would be easy.

Everyone seemed really interested by this point and waited for Mai to continue her story. Kaiba waited with his arms crossed over his chest and watched as Honda pulled Jou off of Mai. Mai began to gulp in air hungrily, as if she hadn't breathed in years, so it was very dramatic. She was probably in a theatre group when she was younger.

"Well," she began again, walking into the living room and leading Anzu to sit on one of the couches. Everyone followed her lead and became comfortable some way or another on the couches or carpeted floor. Honda was still restraining Jou, making sure he didn't kill Mai before the story was told.

"It all began when Shizuka wanted to become a model for a teen magazine." By this time Jou had given up struggling and just settled into his inevitable embarrassment. All eyes were on Mai, and unlike Yugi this just made her bask in their attention, instead of shying away from it. "She wasn't sure what dress she wanted to wear and really couldn't decide without seeing both of them on at the same time. Jou and I were with her at Jou's apartment. He called me over because I had told him that I had modeled before and wanted me to give Shizuka some tips. Jou is actually just a gooey blonde ball of goodness. All he wanted was for Shizuka to be happy. _I _didn't want to try on the dress simply because I was the one applying the makeup and I didn't want to ruin the dresses, seeing as they were pretty expensive. So, you can all imagine what happened after that." she said, cutting off her story.

Everyone just stared at her in amazement. How can she just end the story there! Bakura got up from his spot on the couch, secretly took the Millennium Rod from Marik's belt and removed the knife. He stealthily walked behind Mai and placed the blade on her throat. Mai stiffened, feeling the silver blade along her pale neck. Everyone held their breaths. Marik looked annoyed at having his Millennium Rod stolen from him so easily and Malik glared at him for the exact same reason.

"Bakura! You put that knife away right now," chided Ryou, standing up from his seat and placing his hands on his hips. His face radiated fury, something it hardly did which made Bakura second guess his actions.

"I just wanted Blondie here to finish her story. Don't you know how irritating it is to here a story but not the ending?" he asked, putting the knife back into the Rod and walked over to where Ryou had been sitting and sat in his seat. Ryou just looked on incredulously at Bakura. Not only had someone else told him to do something, he actually went through with it. That was why they all loved Ryou. He seemed to be the only one that could control Bakura.

"Thank you 'Kura" said Ryou, lowering his arms to his sides, "but where am I supposed to sit now?" he asked. Marik exchanged a wink with Malik and walked over to them. He then shoved Ryou onto Bakura's lap and yanked the Rod from the tomb robber's grip, reattaching it to his belt. He then walked back to his hikari and gave him a low five. Part of their mission was now complete: get Ryou and Bakura to touch each other more physically. It would help matters further once they decided the perfect time to use the Rod on them.

Mai then cleared her throat, trying to lessen the danger and awkwardness of the previous moment, drawing attention back to herself. She was still a little shaken up by Bakura's actions, but by seeing the looks on her friends' faces it seemed that this was a natural occurrence. She really needed to get used to these guys and the crazy friends they seem to pick up everywhere.

Ryou, instead of focusing in on Mai like everyone else, was busy with his own problem. Not only was he in Bakura's lap, where the tomb robber had immediately snaked his arms around his waist, but the white haired Egyptian had snuggled into his hair and he could swear he was sniffing it, or something equally embarrassing as that. Ryou's pale face was quickly becoming red and he swore that things were going to get pretty uncomfortable from there. He shifted in his seat (which just happened to be Bakura's lap), and struggled to get out of Bakura's grip.

//_If you continue to move like that hikari//_ began Bakura in his mental link to Ryou, the voice coming in soft and somewhat sensual //_then I'll just have to throw you onto the floor//_

He basically left the blanks for Ryou to fill in. Being thrown to the floor could be either negative or positive, but considering the tone Bakura had 'spoken' in it could only mean that he meant to embarrass him further, so Ryou remained still, basically as stiff as a board.

"Okay, so since Shizuka needed to choose the best dress for the interview she made pretty boy Jou over here try on one of the dresses and model for her," said Mai, continuing the story. Everyone had their jaws hanging open and stared at Jou bug eyed, then suddenly the laughter burst into the room.

"Oh my god!" cried out Honda, clutching his stomach and falling onto the ground. "I can't believe you did that!"

Jou just hid his burning face into a pillow he took from the couch, hoping nobody would see his blushing face. Kaiba, while not laughing out right (since when did he ever laugh? He only laughed his evil laugh, whenever one of his plots succeeded), had a smirk on his face. But inwardly he was highly amused, if not a bit aroused by the thought of Jou in a dress.

"Oh shut up already!" came the muffled scream from Jou who still had the pillow over his face.

"Please tell me you have pictures of that Mai?" asked Malik, interested in seeing Kaiba's reaction. Sure it was basically going to help the 'enemy' in the bet, but his curiosity won over that.

"Sorry Malik," began Mai. Jou let his face escape the pillows confines and looked up a bit relieved. Honda had gotten control of himself after Otogi smacked him in the back of the head for being obnoxious and mostly settled down, despite several chuckles here and there. "I don't have pictures, but I did ask Shizuka if I could borrow her dress."

Again mouths gaped in her direction. "Why in the world would you bring a dress to a sleepover!" exclaimed Jou, now mortified.

"Because I'm going to need it later tonight. I told you that Anzu and I were going to leave early," said Mai, hating to have to repeat herself.

"Can we see it?" said Yugi softly, but genuinely interested. Jou whipped his head and stared at his friend with a betrayed look on his face. Yugi looked over at him apologetic, but didn't take back what he said. Jou's shoulders just sagged in resignation.

"Sure," chirped Mai as she made her way to the entrance hall where they had dropped off all their stuff. She rummaged for a bit in her bag and pulled out a deep lavender dress. Jou had rehidden his face into the soft pillow to ignore the faces of the people around him. The dress was long in length, but it was sleeveless with a v-neckline and high slits on both sides, which would have shown anyone's legs up to their thighs. Everyone goggled at either the hidden blonde or the dress itself and a whole new round of laughter commenced.

"Stop hiding Mutt and face your humiliation like a man, that is, unless you really do love dressing in womens clothing." whispered Kaiba in Jou's ear. "Although, I have to say that I wouldn't mind seeing you in a dress," he finished off in a husky voice, loving the fact that he was so close to his puppy.

Jou stiffened when he felt the warm breath of his enemy tickle his ear, but once the words registered his face became flushed red once more. From anger, embarrassment, or arousal he couldn't tell, but he took that chance and jumped atop the brunet, sending them both crashing to the ground with Jou's body draped over Kaiba's, and their legs entwined.

_TBC_

_

* * *

_**  
A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews everyone. I think this is the largest amount of reviews I ever received for a chapter. So thanks so much to: **dragonlady222,** _yamiyugi23 _(you'll see how things progress), **YaoiYaoiYeah **(thanks so much for your support), _Adihana _(I'll try to update again as soon as I can), and to **Fallen-angel-of-repression**!!! Anyway, hope you all liked the extra long chapter. I wasn't really sure on where to end it, so I stopped here. Thanks for reading!  


* * *

  
_Edited: 08.16.2009_


	9. Why is this Happening?

"**A Night to Remember"  
**_by: Setsuna X_

**Summary:** Yugi and Yami are having a sleepover with the gang. Is the only reason because they're bored or do they want to get their friends together? YYxY, BxR, MxM, HxO, SxJ, Mai x Anzu  
**Disclaimer:** Look at previous chapters  
**Notes:** _//…//-Yami to Hikari /…/- Hikari to Yami_

**

* * *

  
Chapter 9: **_Why is this happening? _

The laughter in the room suddenly stopped as everyone gawked at the two teens on the floor; Jou atop of Kaiba. Jou wasn't sure if he wanted to pummel the sexy brunet or kiss him silly, but he did know that everyone was waiting to see what he would do.

Marik, who realized that this could mean Malik and him would lose the 'get your friends together' contest whipped out his Millennium Rod from where it was tucked snugly into his belt and sent Jou crashing into the opposite couch, Mai's knee denting his spine.

When a mysterious force began lifting him, Jou felt ecstatic and relieved. 'So this is what it feels to fly' he thought vaguely and unaware at the situation. Plus, he was relieved in the sense that he didn't have to take any action regarding 'the Kaiba situation'. He knew that if he stayed atop the cerulean-eyed beauty that he'd probably get a hard on he didn't want to explain. Kaiba's scent was just that arousing and intoxicating, not to mention that killer body he hid behind a computer screen and insanely made trench coats.

Ryou and Yugi gasped as they saw their friend slam into Mai's sharp knees while everyone else were looking on as this was a natural occurrence, which in a sense, it kind of was. You never knew what would happen with two or four crazy Egyptians. They were just not meant for this century. Hell, even Malik wasn't for this century sometimes! They broke microwaves and blenders endlessly. It was a wonder they had enough money to even eat at times. Any more busted appliances and they'd be forced to take jobs. Probably the only reason their hikaris haven't made them get one is because they'd be nothing but menaces to society and cause nothing but utter chaos.

Jou groaned as he got up and began rubbing his bruised spine as Yugi and Ryou looked on anxiously to see if their friend was alright. Marik just began laughing hysterically at the comical and pained expression on Jou's face, easily breaking the tension in the room.

Seto rose from his spot on the floor, patting away any dust that he might have accumulated whilst on the ground, and calmly sat on the spot of the couch he seemed to have claimed.

"Hm, seems to me that the puppy needs to learn not to jump on his master," Seto muttered, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Jou let a low growl vibrate in his throat as he tried to restrain his anger while those around him sniggered quietly.

'_No matter how much I think he's hot,_' thought Jou, '_he's still a major jerk!'_

Mai restrained Jou from jumping atop the brunet again; the same things would basically happen again.

Yugi could sense that things weren't going so happy-go-lucky at his sleep over and decided to move things along. /Maybe inviting Marik and Malik wasn't such a good idea…/

//I think it's fine abiou// thought Yami to his hikari. //Things will get better soon. Why don't you propose we play a game?//

/Excellent idea Yami!/ sent Yugi cheerfully, sending some happy clapping mentally. Yami winced internally. He loved seeing Yugi happy, sure, but that mental clapping was annoying and loud, though he'd never tell Yugi that. Unless he wanted to sleep on the couch for a week, that is.

"Okay everyone. I think we've had enough story telling for one night," began Yugi, fully into his new game idea. This was a classic to play at sleepovers and it never got old, especially with psychos-errm- friends like Bakura and Marik. "Gather in a circle everyone, but before you do, if you need the bathroom or would like to get any refreshments do it now. I don't want any interruptions once we get into the swing of things."

Everyone looked on at Yugi with comically wide eyes, except for Yami who was already used to Yugi ordering him around. Yugi had stood from his seat, which didn't really give him that much of a height increase, and placed his little fists on his hips, making him look like a glowering grandmother who expected all little kids to respect and obey her.

People got up from their spots and raced to both bathrooms; one on the second floor, and one down the hall. Jou and Honda were first to reach the refrigerator in hopes of filling their constantly hungry bellies. They figured Yugi would have ordered some pizza for later, but that didn't mean they couldn't snack on a few sodas and chips. They gathered the chips that were left on the counter by the armful and lugged them back to the small clearing that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Yugi, Yami, and Bakura (who wouldn't let Ryou do any heavy moving) shoved all the couches and small tables away from the small area, moving them over to the far side of the walls. Ryou was standing in the middle of the giant carpeted floor with a small blush gracing his cheeks as he looked on at Bakura moving a table by himself. Jou and Honda turned to look at one another at the same time and each let out a little, knowing giggle. _Seems like somebody has a crush…_

They proceeded to drop all the goods onto the floor unceremoniously, letting the bags fall atop of one another, smashing the other chips within. Yugi turned and glared at his two friends when he heard the loud crunching sound of the bags hitting the floor. He moved his glare to the bags on the carpet, back to Jou and Honda, then back to the carpet once more. When he turned to look at the two taller teens Yugi noticed that they had taken up a defensive position by placing their hands in front of them with palms facing him in surrender. Yugi forced on a smile on his face, but if one looked closely his amethyst eye was slightly twitching.

Jou and Honda laughed nervously as they crouched toward the ground and began rearranging the bags by brand name in alphabetical order and making sure that there was at least a centimeter between each bag. Ryou looked on at the scene with amusement. He went into the kitchen to help with the drinks. When he opened up the fridge nothing but glaring glass bottles filled his view.

"Yugi!" called Ryou from his place in the kitchen as Marik, Malik, and Seto appeared in the living room from their previous explorations around Yugi's house. Yugi walked calmly over to the doorway leading to the kitchen, making sure to glance at Honda an Jou briefly once more. The older teens gulped audibly and shifted out of Yugi's way and quickly standing with their backs against the wall, preventing any attacks from the back.

"What's the problem, Ryou?" asked Yugi, normally cheerful once again.

"Um, do you have anything other than alcohol to drink?" asked Ryou holding a clear glass bottle with frothy pale-yellow liquid swishing inside.

Yugi looked over at the two platinum blonde Egyptians and gave them a pointed look. "I was getting the drinks at the store, but was shuffled out by Malik who told me to leave the rest of the shopping to Marik," replied Yugi, crossing his thin, pale arms across his chest. He turned to look directly at the two Egyptians and asked in a calmly chilly voice, "So, is there anything other than alcohol?"

The two platinum blondes turned to look at each other and silently communicated with there eyes. Malik knew that his yami hadn't bought anything other than alcohol and he now mentally berated himself for not paying closer attention to what his other half was buying. Marik had never seen the little Yugi ever look so chilling and it made him silently cringe as he stepped lightly behind Malik, hiding himself from the unfamiliar expression on Yugi's face.

"Uh, Yugi, I think we might still have some soda in the basement that your Grandpa had been saving. I forgot what he was saving it for, something about a frothy bath or something weird like that, but I'm sure they're perfectly fine."

Everyone sweat dropped at Yami's odd explanation, but accepted the fact that soda did exist calmly. The coldness left Yugi as quickly as it came and a wide, shiny smile lit up his face. The teens weren't sure if this was a good thing or not anymore and they all looked that their friend in slight anxiety.

"Oh, why didn't you say so earlier, Yami," chirped Yugi as if nothing had happened. "Malik, Marik, would you mind getting the rest of the refreshments for us. I'm sure they're cold enough since they're in the basement."

Marik, now over his initial fear, was ready to protest and argue over being subtly commanded, but Malik slapped a palm over his yami's mouth. "Sure Yugi," said Malik brightly, "we would love to." He turned to give his yami a warning glare and trudged off toward the door that led to the basement.

"Why are we listening to him?" complained Marik once they were alone and walking down the steep, wooden steps.

"Because," began Malik, "he was freaking me out and it was our fault that there was nothing else to drink anyway. Besides, it's not that big of a deal." Marik just shrugged his consent and continued following his hikari.

"_This _is alcohol?" haughtily asked Seto, plucking the bottle out of Ryou's grip with his thumb and index finger. He held it slightly in front of him, staring at the yellow liquid in distaste.

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" questioned Otogi who had just entered the room after doing his business in the little boys' room.

Most of the teens who actually cared about what the blue-eyed CEO had to say had to listen to his obnoxious reasons on why the alcohol was not up to par. Jou got on the defense immediately, protecting his friends honor, even if it was cheap liquor.

Seto turned back to the fridge and rummaged deeper in hopes of finding something actually worthwhile. A loud, muffled 'Aha!' resonated from the refrigerator and Seto delicately pulled out a dark green wine bottle. "Now this is good liquor," he proclaimed as if he was the one who had purchased it.

The rest of the teens just rolled there eyes at the previously anit-social CEO, some secretly wishing he would just go back to not being sociable, and settled into the livingroom. Anzu and Mai had returned as well, each sporting a new layer of shiny lip gloss and copious amounts of eye shadow. "What?" asked Anzu, annoyed at their stares, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's just that you look a little—" began Jou.

"—different," finished off Ryou, shooting Jou a warning look over his shoulder.

"Different? How?" asked Anzu, clearly confused over her friends expressions.

"He means that you look like a slut, you twit!" exclaimed Bakura, annoyed that the friendship girl was still as much as a ditz as ever.

"Now, now, Bakura," chided Ryou, despite thinking the same thing himself. "It's just that they're going out later, so they had to get ready now just in case, right?" he asked, turning to look at both Mai and Anzu, an apologetic smile playing on his lips.

"Right," stated Mai, crossing her arms over her chest, still a little annoyed at having that idiot Tomb Robber call her darling Anzu a slut.

Yugi decided that it was about time for him to cut in again. "Alright everyone, sit down in a circle on the carpet and we can get started," said Yugi as he took out several straws from a drawer before settling himself next to Yami.

Everyone grabbed a soda and had a bowl of chips within reach as they all shifted and sat in a lumpy circle. (_Which goes as follows: _Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Mai, Seto, Otogi, Honda, Jou, Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou—leading back to Yugi.)

"Alright, time for the classic game of all sleepovers," stated Yugi extremely cheerfully. The other teens just eyed each other warily. Yugi held out the straws and prompted everyone to take one. "Now, who has the smallest straw?" he asked, still completely excited.

"I do," stated Yami, holding up his shrimpy straw so everyone could get a look that he wasn't lying.

"Psch, of course the Pharaoh would win, King of Games and all," muttered Bakura darkly to himself.

"What game are we playing anyway, Yug'?," asked Jou. All the other guests were thinking the same thing themselves.

Yugi's face took on a slightly sinister look as he said the words "Truth or Dare" loud and clear.

_TBC_

**

* * *

  
A/N: **Ah, I know this took too long to come out, but I still hope that people are reading this. If anything they'll probably stumble across it later. Anyway, thanks to any one who is still reading this story and to any new readers. Special thanks to my reviewers—this is for you of course!

**Mei1105-**Thanks so much for reading and for the review!  
**Dragonlady222-**It was definitely a mixture of anger and arousal—they'll get together…eventually  
**Tommylover-**Oh, I plan to humiliate all of them at least once. You'll see what I mean in the next couple of chapters  
**Fallen-angel-of-repression-**haha, I agree with Seto having more character development. Maybe Serenity (Shizuka) will make an appearance; I'll think about it.  
**Adhiana-**Thanks for the review  
**YaoiYaoiYeah-**Sry it took forever. I simply love reading fanfics more than writing them.

_Till next time!  


* * *

  
Edited: 08.16.2009_


End file.
